


The Taste of Poison and Betrayal

by Luluko Kururugi (LokasennaHiddleston)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Improper Use of Imperial Scepter, Julius is a horny slut, Julius's Nipples Day, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/Luluko%20Kururugi
Summary: Charles's Geass on Lelouch has an unexpected side-effect - it makes him lactate. The only one who can handle this situation? Suzaku Kururugi, the newly minted Knight of Seven. Fuck. Milking his best-friend-turned-worst enemy is not what Suzaku signed up for.
Relationships: Julius Kingsley/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Taste of Poison and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the wonderful peeps on Discord, who are total enablers and give me the weirdest plot bunnies. This is all your fault. Enjoy.

When Suzaku had signed up for the Britannian army, he’d done so with lofty goals in mind. He’d wanted to prove the system could be changed from within, to make things better for the Japanese. He’d known it would be difficult, maybe even impossible, but even so, he’d known he had to try.

He’d been prepared for everything—violence, abuse, degradation.

He hadn’t been prepared for this.

In the bed in front of him, one Julius Kingsley lay on his back and rubbed one perky nipple with his slender fingers. “Come now, Kururugi,” he croaked out. “Milk me.”

When Suzaku didn’t move, Julius—or rather, Lelouch—let out a sound of protest. Tiny drops of milk trickled down his digits, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

“Kururugi,” Julius called out again. “Suzaku… Please.”

Suzaku stared at the brainwashed Lelouch’s face, feeling a strange mix of fascination, disgust, and satisfaction. He had no idea how this had happened, but whatever Emperor Charles had done to Lelouch’s mind had changed his body too. Maybe it was because Lelouch had fought so hard against Charles’s order to forget his mother and Nunnally. Either way, the end result was that Lelouch had started to lactate.

The doctor in Pendragon had explained it had something to do with a hormone imbalance. The information had gone over Suzaku’s head, but really, even if it hadn’t, he had a feeling none of it had been all that accurate. And really, he’d wanted to have nothing to do with it, so maybe he’d tried to not think about it too hard.

Unfortunately for him, Emperor Charles had decided to entrust Lelouch’s new persona—Julius Kingsley—in his care. They had been sent to Europia together, and now, Suzaku was stuck having to milk Julius on a daily basis. Because apparently, if he didn’t do so, Julius became unfocused, aroused, easily angered, and even more unstable than usual.

“Until C.C. returns, you’re to make sure Lelouch is under control,” Emperor Charles had said. “No matter what you have to do. Do you understand, Knight of Seven?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Suzaku had promised, all the while cursing every single decision that had brought him to this moment.

And now, here they were, with Lelouch begging for him, and Suzaku had no choice but to obey and complete his task. Fuck his life.

Well, this wasn’t going to go away by magic if he just stood there and stared at Lelouch. Julius. Whatever. God, he was getting a headache just thinking about it.

With a disgruntled sigh, Suzaku climbed on the bed. Julius released a low, keening sound—almost like a mewl. He scuttled closer to Suzaku, rubbing his face against Suzaku’s shoulder. And no, Suzaku would not think about how much Julius reminded him of a lost kitten. This was weird enough already. He would stay professional and do his duty, just like Emperor Charles had instructed him.

This was still Lelouch, still Zero, still the terrorist and the monster who’d killed Euphie. Suzaku could never forgive or forget that.

“Lean against the headboard, My Lord. We’ll deal with the problem at once.”

Fortunately, Julius complied without protest, which was a nice change, since he so rarely did what Suzaku told him to. Maybe Charles hadn’t needed Geass at all to make Lelouch obey. This was the real method to subdue errant Britannian princes—by milking them.

God, he was losing his mind. But what else was new?

Biting the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood, he picked up the jug on the nightstands and bent over Lelouch. Not bothering to remove his gloves, he started to squeeze Lelouch’s nipples.

At first, it wasn’t so bad. It was just a physical activity, and if he tried very hard, Suzaku could tune out what he was doing. He didn’t even have to touch Lelouch per se, since there was always a layer of material between them.

Granted, it was a slow process. Milk dripped from Lelouch’s nipples, drop by drop, into the mug. Lelouch’s nipples were still so tiny and delicate that he didn’t lactate a lot, just constantly. Suzaku had to keep going until Lelouch’s body was at least temporarily satisfied.

And he would have done that, of course, but Julius just had to go and be contrary. His face flushed and he started to let out small whimpers. He reached for his cock, rubbing his visible erection through the black material of his uniform. Suzaku tried to ignore that too—it wasn’t his job to satisfy Lelouch sexually—but Julius didn’t agree with him.

“Your…. Your mouth,” he said, panting. “Use your mouth.”

Okay, no. He and Lelouch had never been intimate before, and he really had no desire to go there now. Lelouch had killed Euphie! And maybe, just maybe, even now, Suzaku couldn’t help but remember the way Lelouch had screamed when Charles had wiped his mind. He might have deserved it, but that didn’t mean Suzaku wanted to take advantage.

But Julius refused to be thwarted. Somehow, despite being half incoherent with lust, he reached underneath the pillow and produced the Imperial Scepter. His limbs were shaking so hard he almost dropped it, but he was determined, and in the end, he got a grip on the damn thing.

“I said, use your mouth.”

“That would be very inappropriate, My Lord,” Suzaku answered.

Secretly he wanted to burst into laughter—or maybe cry. Inappropriate? They’d gone so far beyond that ages ago. Ever since that beautiful summer they’d spent together at the Kururugi Shrine, he’d felt so close to Lelouch. Their friendship had been special, to the point that he’d… He’d killed his father. And now, here they were, trapped in this mockery of a life that should have never happened.

_Damn you, Lelouch. Why couldn’t you just work together with Euphie?_

No. That Lelouch was gone—if he’d ever existed at all. That Lelouch wouldn’t have killed Euphie, just like Suzaku wouldn’t have hurt that Lelouch. And that Lelouch wouldn’t have wielded the scepter like a weapon, glaring at Suzaku even as he shuddered with arousal.

“You’re to follow my orders. And I’m telling you to drink my milk, Seven.”

He lifted the scepter and swished it through the air. It was really quite ridiculous, since Lelouch’s skill at wielding sword-like objects was nonexistent. Still, they were so close together that he almost hit Suzaku in the face—and really, at this point, Suzaku had had quite enough of that.

He caught the scepter easily and extracted it from Julius’s grip. “Are you really? And if I don’t, what will you do? You can’t even leave this room. What will the Euro-Brittanian knights think if they see the famous strategist Julius Kingsley in such a state, begging like a slut and lactating?”

He leaned in a little closer, meeting Julius’s lone visible eye. The eyepatch mocked him almost as much as this whole disastrous situation.

“Or maybe you wouldn’t mind that?” he asked with a sneer. “Would you want to go to them, to ask them to take turns on your tits and your ass, to have them fuck you like a woman?”

Lelouch would have blushed and backtracked, run away from the filthy words. But Julius didn’t. “I don’t want them. I want you.”

“Well, you know what they say. Be careful with what you want.”

It was so easy to drop the scepter and reach for Julius’s throat. His moist gloves made a deliciously wet noise when he squeezed Julius’s windpipe. Just one twist, and it would be all over. Lelouch would be punished for his crimes, and so would Suzaku.

“S-Suzaku…” Julius—or was it Lelouch now? Suzaku didn’t even know—croaked out. “Please. Touch me. Kill me.”

The strange contradiction gave Suzaku pause. If Lelouch had been begging for his life, maybe Suzaku would have finished the job and freed them both. But he’d asked for something else, and Suzaku hesitated. He couldn’t kill Lelouch. He just couldn’t.

He had a job to do. Yes, that was it. Charles had given him an order, and he had to listen. He would avenge Euphie eventually, once Lelouch was no longer necessary to capture the witch C.C. But for now, he had to hold back.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he let go. Lelouch kept staring at him, but showed no sign of being scared. Instead, he reached for Suzaku’s hand and took his gloved fingers in his mouth, sucking lightly.

There was something so lewd about Lelouch tasting the milk on the gloves, lewder still than Suzaku doing the milking. He’d been able to compartmentalize then, to pretend it was nothing more than a clinical process. He couldn’t do so any longer.

With a snarl, he snatched his hand out of Lelouch’s hold. “Don’t fucking touch me. Don’t fucking touch me, or I’ll make your regret it.”

He shoved Lelouch down, onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, he lowered his mouth over Lelouch’s nipples. The moment his lips touched wet skin, Lelouch screeched. He sounded like he was in pain, and Suzaku found that he actually liked that better.

His nipples had become very sensitive since this whole thing had started. Of course this would hurt him, at least a little. And if Suzaku was going to do this, he might as well use the chance well.

An image of Lelouch in the cave flashed through his head. Suzaku bit down viciously on the nipple he was sucking on. Milk squirted into his mouth, the flavor unusual, slightly salty, nothing like Suzaku had ever tasted before. His body started to heat up from inside and a strange buzzing echoed in his ears. Lelouch arched against him, his whole body shuddering as he came.

Tears streamed down his cheeks. He was still half-dressed, covered in sweat and drops of milk. But stupidly, he still stared at Suzaku with the same lust as before. “S-Suzaku…” he stammered. “Don’t… Stop…”

Was Lelouch trying to tell Suzaku to stop or to keep going? Suzaku didn’t even care anymore, if he ever had.

When Lelouch started wriggling and flailing, Suzaku stopped him with ease. He forced Lelouch face down, pressing his chest down against the mattress. Lelouch hissed when his sensitive nipples made contact with the sheets, but he couldn’t do anything against Suzaku.

Helplessness suited Lelouch fine. After all, Euphie had been helpless against his foul Geass too.

It was very easy to decide where to go from here. The scepter was still lying there, on the bed, taunting them both—and Suzaku was so tired of being taunted.

“Stand still now, My Lord,” he said. “I won’t be held responsible for the consequences if you don’t obey.”

As he spoke, he idly jerked Lelouch’s jumpsuit down. He wasn’t even wearing underwear, the little bitch. Suzaku wanted to leave him like this, just out of spite.

He didn’t. Instead, he pulled off his gloves and reached down, gripping Lelouch’s nipples once again. It was a little more difficult to twist the small nubs now, but Suzaku made do. More milk squirted on his fingers, but this time, Suzaku had a use for it.

Once he was satisfied he had enough of the warm fluid, he abandoned Lelouch’s nipples once again and focused on his asshole. The milk wasn’t really slick enough to be useful as lube, but Suzaku couldn’t have cared less. He slid his fingers into Lelouch’s anus, stretching him, but not being nearly as careful with it as he should have been. Distantly, he thought that at this rate, Lelouch wouldn’t be able to leave the room, and not because he was lactating. He’d simply become incapable of walking.

If Lelouch realized that, he didn’t care. He moved against Suzaku lewdly, trying to impale himself on the fingers, seeking more of the sensation. With his free hand, Suzaku gripped his hip, squeezing so tightly he knew he’d leave a bruise. “Stand still, you fucking slut,” he repeated, “or I get up and leave. You might want me, but I don’t want you.”

That wasn’t completely accurate, since Suzaku was so hard it hurt. But not everything was about sexual arousal, and Suzaku wasn’t going to let Lelouch control him again—not like this, on top of everything else. Bad enough that Lelouch had infected his mind with his Geass and corrupted his convictions. He wouldn’t take this too.

There were other ways to deal with their situation. This thing, this tool Lelouch liked to brandish about as a proof of his supposed superiority… Oh, yes, it would be helpful.

“N-No,” Lelouch stammered. “Don’t go. Suzaku… Stay.”

There was something pleading in his tone, something that reminded Suzaku of all the times when Lelouch reached out to him, desperately asking for water. The doctor in Pendragon had claimed the thirst was yet another consequence of the hormonal imbalance and a possible sign of dehydration, but Suzaku had always felt there was more to it than that.

He hated it, hated that it reminded him that Lelouch had been more to him once. He stayed anyway. If he’d started this, he would finish it.

The scepter felt as heavy as a knightmare in his hand. Maybe it was suitable, because all of a sudden, he was strangely calm. There was no reason to let this get to him. This was a battle too—and it wasn’t one Julius could handle.

When Suzaku positioned the scepter against Lelouch’s hole, Lelouch tensed. Suzaku half-expected him to try to fight this—he always had been very contrary. He sort of wanted Lelouch to do that. But he didn’t, and Suzaku pushed.

Instantly, Lelouch let out another sound of pain. It was different from before, and Suzaku wondered if Lelouch was trying to hide his vulnerability. How much of Lelouch was really left behind inside Julius? Did it even matter?

Suzaku pushed harder and watched with no small amount of satisfaction as Lelouch’s flesh yielded to the penetration. His hole stretched obscenely around the large head of the scepter. This time, Lelouch couldn’t contain a cry. “Wait… Please, wait.”

“I thought this was what you wanted, My Lord,” Suzaku replied. He grabbed Lelouch’s hair and tugged, so hard he suspected he must have torn some strands right out of Lelouch’s scalp. “Didn’t you beg for me to touch you? To stay? Have you changed so mind so quickly?

“Britannia always has to move forward. There’s no room for weakness. You remember that, don’t you?”

Lelouch was beyond responding at this point, but he didn’t have to, because Suzaku knew he was right. There was never any mercy for the weak, nor for the innocent, not in Britannia, nor in the world itself. If there had been, Euphie would still be alive. He would have been able to protect her. The dream they had shared would have been safe.

Lelouch had stolen that, the last drop of mercy Suzaku might have been able to find. He deserved all the pain he could possibly feel, even if it was like this, entwined with sex.

Feeling like a man in a dream, Suzaku kept thrusting the scepter in and out of Lelouch’s helpless form. He had enough sense to keep the pace slow—he didn’t actually want Lelouch to die of internal bleeding. He’d never hear the end of it from Charles if that happened. But maybe he shouldn’t have worried, because it didn’t take long for Lelouch to adjust to the penetration. The sounds of pain turned to keens of pleasure, and Suzaku hated himself a little more for it, for making his best-friend-turned-worst-enemy experience any kind of enjoyment at his hands.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch said. “Seven. Fuck me. Now.”

Suzaku came very close to obeying, to making Lelouch bleed properly. But the number that spilled from Lelouch’s treacherous lips stopped him.

Not Lelouch. Julius. Lelouch would have never pursued his pleasure, like this, so shamelessly. He would have never begged for Suzaku’s touch, especially not now, when Suzaku had stolen Nunnally from him and humiliated him in front of the emperor.

This had to end, here and now.

His stomach roiling, Suzaku reached for Lelouch’s erection. It only took a few strokes of his hand, and it was all over. Lelouch came, his body convulsing through waves after waves of pleasure.

As soon as he was done, Suzaku pulled the scepter out of Lelouch’s spent body. The metal slid out of Lelouch’s ass with an obscene squelch. Suzaku dumped it on the sheets, disgusted with himself and what he’d done.

Lelouch collapsed on the bed, exhausted. For a few long moments, neither of them said nothing. Suzaku felt frozen, trapped in a nightmare of his own making—and he only snapped out of his trance when Lelouch moved again.

Shaking, Lelouch lifted his head. “Suzaku…” he whispered. “Water.”

The pitcher was on the table. It would have been very easy for Suzaku to reach for it. He didn’t.

“Water,” Lelouch begged again. He tried to move forward, only to flinch, obviously still in pain after Suzaku’s less than gentle ministrations. Suzaku ignored him.

The silence seemed to clear Lelouch’s head, at least a little. For the first time since this whole thing had started, he clutched his head and ripped off his eyepatch. Finally, Suzaku got the chance to look into Lelouch’s cursed eye—and it made him recoil.

“Water,” Lelouch repeated, beginning to sound a little like an automaton. Suzaku couldn’t take it any longer.

Retrieving his abandoned gloves, Suzaku left the bed and fixed his uniform. Mercifully, he’d managed not to get it stained, despite Lelouch’s best efforts. Pivoting on his heel, he walked away.

He heard Lelouch call out his name, but he didn’t look back. The flavor of Lelouch’s milk was still on his tongue, and it tasted like poison and betrayal.

How had it come to this?


End file.
